This is my Life
by mpfatima23
Summary: Tris didn't die in. She left and went to the outside world. She doesn't know what to do but she will find out who she really is. I suck at summaries. Alternate ending to Allegiant. Hopefully its not confusing. There will be fourtris.
1. Prologue

** So I decided to write a story about an alternate ending to Allegiant. It has so much stuff in it that i can't even explain. I probably wont update a lot but I will try. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm new at this.**

* * *

Prologue Chapter 1

Tris Point of View

I check to see if anybody is around. Once I see that there is nobody I run to the exit as fast but quietly as possible. When I finally reach the exit I turn around and see if anyone is there and then I go outside. It's cold but not to cold for a hoodie and tight pants. I run as fast as I can. It's the only thing I can do right now, run. I really don't know where but I have a good idea. Amar, George, Matthew, and Zoe are the only ones who know I'm alive so they helped me in leaving. They gave some information and stuff I need for the outside world. I feel guilty for leaving.

I don't know how long it's been but I know it's been a long way, a few hours maybe. All i know is that im really tired and kind of cold. When I feel like I will never get somewhere I saw some lights. As I get closer I see its a bus station, the one they told me about. I run to it and get inside. Its a small place and there aren't many people inside. I go to a window with a lady on the inside. She seems to be working on something. She has black hair and looks kind of old.

"Hello?" I asked her. "Yes?" she says in a very grumpy way, it is very late I can see how she's grumpy. "I need a bus ticket as soon as possible." "Where to?" I really didn't thought of this. I looked around and saw sign with the destinations. There was one that caught my eye and it leaves in a few minutes. "To Santa Monica, please." I don't know where it is but hopefully far away. "Alright," she says "That will $67 and will you like one way or round trip?" I don't know what that means but one way sounds better. "One way" " Alright, here you go have a nice trip." She says as she gives me my ticket.

I make my way through inspection and into the bus. I don't know what im going to do or where im really going, but I guess everything is in the information. I check the file they gave me. I see there is a little black book that says passport and it has a picture in it. Information about a hotel (whatever that is), and about a school. School? Its called McKinley High and it says im going to be a sophomore there. I feel nervous I don't know nothing about this world and here I am, going into it. I feel like I shouldn't have left but I wanted to go and I fell that staying wont let me do that. Im going to miss Tobias, it was horrible what I did to him. At least I have Caleb, he's the only one that knows.

I see its still very dark outside and there is few people in the bus. I sleep thinking about what will life be now.

* * *

**Is it good? Again im new at this so yeah. Hope you like it and if you are confused about some thing let me know. So review and all that other stuff. :P**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the review(s). I will like to thank kara for being my first review. Now again I don't know how much I will update since I have school but I will try. Also I will try to make chapters longer. And I will have a Tobias pint of view later in the story. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tris Point of View

Light. I wake up to the morning light peeking through the window. I looked at the alarm next to my bed and groan. I will have to go to school soon. Not that I hate school is that its a lot of work and don't get me started on the slushee facials I get at least once a week. Im in glee club, so of course I will get them, but its worth because I actually like glee club. I found out im an actually a good singer. There are only a few members: Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Britney, Santana, Puck, Mike, and the most surprising one.

Caleb

Yes, he's in glee club and im happy that he is. Now I wont feel so lonely. I get up and head to the bathroom. I got an apartment not to long ago its cozy. Its small and good enough for me. I get ready, put some clothes, eat breakfast and head out. I don't have a car yet but amar and the rest are working on it. I ride the bus to the nearest bus stop to school. I enter and go to my locker to get my stuff.

"Hey Tris" Says Mercedes. She is with Kurt who is looking at a mirror like always. I have warmed up to them, "Hey".

"So are you ready for sectionals?", she asks. " So ready, im excited hope nothing goes wrong." I try not to look to the cameras filming. See glee club is a show about us so the film us. we all had to sign contracts saying that we cant become famous with the show, only the show can become famous. I've gotten used to them.

" Good because we need all the spirit we can get." " Yeah maybe we will get less facials" I say with a surprising attitude. " Don't get your hopes up" Kurt says. We all laugh and head to the choir room. When we get there we can see that everyone is there. We take a seat when Mr. Shue gets here. " Alright," he says, " I have some exiting news, I have the set list for sectionals. Drum roll please," Then everyone does some weird thing and he reads the set list. I tune out what he says. All im thinking is about Tobias. I need to get over him but I don't know how. Then the bell rings and I leave.

The day goes by fast like always, and I head to Starbucks. I look at a store's window and see a really cute outfit that will look better with some boots. I took a new interest in fashion. I don't know why, new place new me? As I head in there and I bumped into someone. Hard. I see its a girl with medium length hair that is dark. She has sort ish tan skin and I can see I spilled her drink on her.

" Im so sorry, I didn't see you there." I quickly apologize. " Its okay I can just get another one." She stands there looking at me as if she is waiting for me to do something. I lok at her back with an awkward smile. " Aren't you going to scream my name or something?" she says as if its mandatory or expected. " Why? I don't even know you name." I tell her sorta of mean. "Whoa there sorry I just though you might be a fan you were kinda of staring at me. Im Selena...Gomez." I laugh. " Oh, well im Tris... Prior and you were staring at me." " Sorry its been a while since someone didn't recognize me it feels nice." " Well your welcome."

She nods and says " Well since you don't know me and look like a normal person lets hang out WAIT! Your the girl from glee club the one who join the football team because you wanted to and a friend of Mercedes and Kurt." "Yep that's me, should we hang?" She laughs and says " We may"

I have a feeling we might be friends after this.

* * *

**Thank you. Sorry for any grammer mistakes and/or its confusing. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again I just wanna ask some things. First off do you guys want longer chapters or short chapters because longer ones take forever and short ones I can update faster. I'm trying to do longer ones and that make sense and go into detail. Last thing is that do you guys understand the story or do I have to go into more detail. Thank you and on to the story. Also some mature scene but not that bad just sad.**

* * *

I've always liked showers. It's relaxing and I'm always in a blank state of mind. I turn it off and wrap a towel on me. As I leave I stop and take a look in the mirror, i don't see the girl that was in Chicago a few months ago. I'm tanner but not so much, my hair is longer than it was, and I look fuller in a few places that I didn't think I could be.

After I change in some pg's I lay down and go into my laptop. It's a really cool device, I'm obsessed with it. A lot has happen these past few months. My friendship with Selena has grown and I made a few friends two, Blake Lively who is an actress in a show called "Gossip Girl" and a guy who works in talent management Bradford Cobb. A lot has happen in glee too. There is all the baby drama with Quinn and we won sectionals.

Caleb and I have put aside the past and we are closer than ever, like brother and sister. As I do some homework, something hits me. Amanda Ritter. She was from here the world why didn't I think of researching her. I went on Google and looked up her name. So many articles about her, she was famous, but not in the way I thought she will be. Before the whole war started she owned a company called "Connections". What could that be?

I planned to research more but it's getting late. I sleep thinking about her I have to know more.

-page break-

I wake up. Not with a nightmare but with pain, really bad pain. As I look down I notice blood. I call Selena in hopes she knows how to help. "Hello? Tris what's going on?" She answers. "I need you to come over and take me to hospital or something. I don't know what going on but I have really bad pain and there's a lot of blood coming down there," I groan " please you and your mom." " Ok we'll be there in a few minutes. Hang on."

She hangs up and all I can do is wait.

I hear a knock at the door, I open it but started to get dizzy. Selena entered and she seems to be talking but I can't hear anything and I then everything is black.

-page break-

I wake up to what it seems to be a hospital room. I see Selena and her mom on one side of my bed and Caleb in the other. "Hey" Selena says. Her and her mom have the same sad smile, "Hello" she is says. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Caleb says with also the same sad smile. Why do they have the same expression? "We'll I'm at a hospital room so what do you think?"

Someone comes in who appears to be a doctor. He has grey and black hair that its bald at the top. He looks old but not to old. He has the same sad smile that everyone has. "Hello Tris I'm Dr. Maxville we'll you seem to be pretty well in you condition, but I have some bad news in why you are here."

He keeps talking but I'm not really listening instead I'm in complete oblivion. Tobias is all I cant think of right not.

I just lost a baby I didn't even keep new I had.

-page break-

Im at my locker at school getting some books. It's been a week since the whole incident and I haven't really been in glee club because of it. I see Quinn approach me with her baby bump and all, it hurts.

"Hey, we've heard. I may be the last person you want to see but glee club is waiting for you in the choir room. So come on let's go." I follow her because I was going to go to glee eventually.

When I get there I see that everyone is there and Mr. Shue.

Quinn speaks " Look we want to show you that we are here for you and we can lend a hand." "Now Quinn's right we are a family and we will always have each other's back." Mr. Shue says. I look at Caleb and he smiles and nods. I sit down in a chair and watch

Um um um um

um um um um

um um um um um _[x2]_

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me!

when you're not strong

and I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

for it won't be long

'till I'm gonna need

somebody to lean on

Please! (please)

swallow your pride (pride)

if I have things

you need to borrow

(For) for no one can fill

those of your needs

that you wont let show

So just call (call) on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (When you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on!

(I just might have a problem)

I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me (hey)

when you're not strong (When you're not strong)

I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)

I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)

for it wont be long (o it wont be long)

'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on

(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)

when you need a hand (when you need a hand)

we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)

(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand

we all need somebody to lean on!

Lean on me

If (If)

there is a load! (there is a load)

you have to bare (you have to bare)

that you can't carry

I'm (I'm higher) right up the road

I'll share your load

if you just call me

Call me (I'm calling)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (call me)

Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)

Call me (when you need a friend)

Call me (if you need a friend)

Call me (any time of day)

Call me

It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on

lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend

lean on lean on lean on me lean on me

lean on lean on lean on me

I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on

I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)

Yeah

I look at them with tears of joy. I stand up "Thank You" and go hug them . We all do a group hug like always.

-page break-

Connections. It had Facebook, YouTube, and Instagram. I have to bring these up some how so I grab my laptop and get started having some hope for my future. I want to be a singer. I talked to Brad about that and he says he is going to be my manager. I don't know what the future will hold for me but I will find out.

And when I do, the girl from Chicago will be no more.

* * *

**So good? Please review. Next time will be a Tobias point of view. REVIEW!** **:P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block. Now as told this will be in Tobias point of view. I will say this will be probably after a year since Tris left. I'm trying to make chapters longer so update will be slow but hopefully not too slow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tobias Point of View

Today can't be like all days. Today is painful. Today marks one year since Tris has died. I miss her but I have to ignore this day unless I want to end up sobbing. I get up and get a cold shower just how I like it. After that I eat breakfast and head to work. I work for our now called mayor Johanna, I'm her assistant.

I have my usual day, work, work, work, then I head to lunch at this nice cafe down where I work. Order my usual and see Zeke and Shauna. "Hey guys" I tell them even though I don't feel like talking to anyone or them because in a few days it will be one year since Uriah died. "Hey Four how are you?" "I'm good, going through hell but good." I give Them a small smile so they wont feel very bad for me. "Cool," they both say then Zeke says "I hope you do well Four."

I leave with my lunch, not feeling to eat in the cafe today. I walk back to work heading to my usual sad day.

\- page break-

As I leave the office and head home I stop and see there is a bar right next to where I stop. I haven't drinked I a while, a long while, so I head in. The bar is not empty but it isn't full, the bar is made of dark wood like most of the bar. There are people playing this game they call pool, laughing. I order a drink, the waitress gives me a flirty look but not that I could care less.

Then I hear someone says hey right next to me. The hey was for me. The hey was from Christina.

"Hey" I say back but not really looking at her. "Terrible day uh?" I don't answer back but I give a slight nod. "Well if you want I am in need of a drinking buddy. See my friend died a year ago so I'm in pain." I turn around and see that she is smirking and I give my small smile back. I call to the waitress "Excuse me. Can we have a round of shots here!"

-page break-

The rest of the night went by like a blur. Laughing, then silence then, kissing. Kissed and kissed. "Let's go" she says while I fallow her. Then the rest is something regretful but much needed.

"I can't believe you had sex with Christina." Zee says to me as we walk down to get coffee. "I know but it happened and whats the harm in that?" "Yeah but this is the friend of your dead girlfriend. It s danger." I stay quiet because all I'm thinking is _Is it a bad thing_.

Tris Point of View

"Cmon we have to go I'm dying in the need to shop!" says Blake as we walk on the October cold of New York. We are because I had a concert but wanted to stay here just for fun. My first album came out _One of the Boys _and my first single_ I kissed a girl _is a huge hit and my newest one _Hot 'n Cold _is doing ver well. "Alright I'm coming."

A lot has happened to me this past year. I turned eighteen, did a movie of the founder of Connections, who happened to be my great grandmother. It called the Social Network. I'm also in a talk show that's called "The Real" and glee did a concert tour which was awsome. Connections is doing very well and Caleb runs it but I got more of it.I also have a YouTube channel now and its amazing, beauty.

As me and Blake shop we stop by Starbucks to get something. "Oh hey I'll be right back I have to go get something from across the street(which happened to be a Channel store). "Okay I'll order for you." As i do, I get some fans attention and start saying hi a few pictures and some autograph. Did I tell you I have a reality show? It's doing very we'll and getting lots of attention.

Then I see Marcus. He sees me. He smiles but not in an evil way. Kindly.

"Hey Tris how are you? So good to see you!" He hugs me and let's go. " Hey Marcus good to see you too. I'm doing we'll how are you?" Giving him a questioning look. "Oh I'm fine. I went to rehab and now taking therapy. Taking as much help as I can to help with my problems. Im sorry that I hurted you or for everything else." I give him a smile. " I'm sorry too. That you have to go through that trouble just to get better." "It's okay really, I have a great job. I produce music now, I ahead worked for Lady Gaga already." I laugh. "Cool maybe you can work with me sometime."

We both laughed and he nodded just like Tobias does when he is shy. "Sorry I took so long there was this cute bag th-" she looks at Marcus, and he looks back. "Hi I'm Marcus" "Blake" I look at them looking at each other and get grossed out. Blake is blushing I notice Marcus is too.

"Okay cmon Blake we have to go." As we me and Blake leave I turn around and see that there is people looking at me and some taking pictures but my focus is on Marcus. "Hey Marcus, you know I never hated you, I just hated what you did." And with that a new friendship was born. One that I'm actually happy about. "So," says Blake as we walk "he seems nice." I roll my eyes, I guess it's not the only relationship made.

* * *

So how was it good? I know weird of the whole Tris and Marcus friendship but I like it. And can't you believe the whole thing with Christina and Tobias!? Leave a comment telling me what you think will happen there. Review ㈴1


	5. Chapter 5

So...** How are you? So long story short I forgot all about this story and was busy at school. But don't worry I'm here now so let's get started. Also I said that Selena was Tris's friend, but I'm a Swiftie so you get the idea.**

**Tris POV**

It's weird in such a short period of time I have become successful. I'm busy 24/7 but yet still managed to have time for school, glee club, and friends. Almost like its weird how none of us know how music comes on gore the glee club anywhere. It's senior year now and winter is upon us. We won regional so we are all hyped up for nationals, and having glee club back. Our last year, we want to be together.

Things in my personal life has been great. My reality show is still going on because random people want to see my personal life. My friendship with Taylor has grown stronger, she is no longer a friend but a sister to me.

She told me first that she doesn't want to do music but wants to go into fashion and most importantly act. Good thing I have connections with people. Speaking of connections, that is also doing ver well. We have Facebook, Twitter, and we bought Yahoo, this thing called Kik, and the biggest purchase in the history of business, YouTube. Yep we have that too. Now we are ready to close on this deal with Google.

I have had my share of great things. My YouTube channel is well, fashion good, my acting is well, but my music is the most successful. My first record was good so I'm starting on my second one. I'm doing well and had my relationships also. My latest ex-boyfriend was Sam Evans. He was amazing but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Still co-hosting The Real. And a bunch of other stuff too.

Oh and I almost forgot guess who is pregnant. Not me but Blake Lively, another friend of mine. She and, wait for it, Marcus Eaton did the deed and now are expecting a baby in July, a baby girl. They are both happy, and we are all surprised that Marcus is happy. They are cute together and we are happy about the baby. Marcus and I are now we are working together on my music which he is good at.

Life couldn't be better. It actually could be worse apparently.

"Hey guys c'mon on in the dinner is almost ready." I greet everyone at the restrount. I booked a private table and chef at sushi bar. All of my friends are here, Taylor, Blake, Marcus, my newest best friend Blaine and Caleb who is back from his trip in New Chicago. His face has worry.

We all eat, laugh, talk, and drink some wine that is when the worse happened.

"So Caleb how was your trip?" Asked Marcus. "Umm it was fine, I mean I saw everyone, they still kind hate me for leaving," I scoff and he pauses " that's... Really... All I guess." Everyone nods and goes back to talking, I in the other had know when my brother is lying. "Fine? Is that all? Did you found out something? Because If you did you have to tell me because I'm always curious what goes on over there." I glare at Caleb and he looks really nervous, of me. This must be bad. Everyone turns us, interested and also noticing that Caleb is scared of me.

"Tris, I love you, I want to protect you. I don't think I can tell you."

"Just tell me Caleb." I get even angrier.

" Fine but I warned you." He gets shaky. "There was this guy who was really heartbroken because someone close to him died. So he went to a bar and got drunk there. A girl also was there for the same reasons, the same close person. The guy and the girl share a kiss that escalated into something more. Then they felt happy with each other and that they could actually be together. Now they are dating."

Everyone finally understands, and sadly I did too.

They all wait for me and all I did was laugh. Yep that's what I did but I laughed and left.

Once I got home, i take a shower and put on some pg's. Well if that's how they want to be then fine I don't care, right?

I go to sleep, thinking of that story and that I actually do care and cry.

**Tobias/Four POV**

I wake up with someone sitting on my stomach. I open my eyes and it's Christina and I give her a small smile all I could really give her. It's morning and she has morning her and sex her. She is wearing last night's shirt, mine.

"Morning sleepy head, I made some breakfast." She says. "Thanks but I have to go to work but we can have lunch later." I get up and she smiles saying that it's fine and ok. I put on clothes and before I go Christina stops me." Remember we have to go to my moms tonight, everyone will be there." And she gives me a peck. I head of off to work and do my morning things and head off to Johanna's office.

Then I see a group of people who I know are from outside the fence. "Oh hello Four, they were all leaving." She turns to them "We will see you guys later I guess have a great day"

"So who were they?" I ask her.

"The answers to all of our prayers. They are people who do this award show called the Billboard Music Awards. It's a big deal and they want to do it here, they will give us a lot of money and this mean tourist, famous people, and money. We need to start getting money if we want to start fixing our city, this is what we need. So they will come here and do all the work and you will to. Your welcome." She dismisses me and I'm shocked I don't know what happened but I guess that's cool.

Im glad this will keep my mind off her.

**Well that was a long chapter. Well have a great day, review. Please.**


End file.
